Dear Diary
by dave-d
Summary: [N x H] Waiting for things to calm down, Hinata reads from her diary, thinking back to the series of events that had brought about such great change in her life. What has everyone in the other room making so much noise? [One Shot]


It was getting pretty noisy.

Hinata sighed. This wasn't quite the way that she had pictured things. She smiled just the same. One couldn't just walk into a store… select the miracle that he or she wanted… and then have it gift wrapped.

Miracle or not, it was too dangerous to go in there right now. In a few moments, things ought to settle down. While she waited, she might as well get an early start on her next entry. Walking a few steps away from the large archway, she at down in one of the comfortable antique chairs. Taking out her special pen, she placed it within easy reach. Sighing, she opened the book.

"Well…" She flipped through the pages, trying to find the next empty one. "You know…" She smiled a shy smile, and stopped turning pages. Maybe it was an obsession; but, was there really something wrong with that? "Maybe I will read a few, first."

Looking up and over at the archway, Hinata listened to the shouting, and the clatter of plates, bowls, and dishes. She shook her head, smiling again. They were all busy at the moment, so she should have a few moments of privacy. Leafing through the book, she found the entry that she wanted to start with. She began to read:

_Dear Diary. I can't believe my luck. I saw Naruto today. He is back from his training. It's hard to believe how tall he is. His outfit is orange and black now. A little old and a little new. It makes me sad, wondering what he has become, while I was unable to watch him grow. But, it makes my heart beat so fast, just seeing him again. I even spoke to him. I spoke to Naruto! I said "Hello, Naruto-kun." He didn't hear me. I whispered. He was across the street. I'll be braver next time. I promise._

Hinata blushed. She wasn't turning red because of that memory, but because she was embarrassed to be so shy. Even now, she found it hard to say too much to Naruto at a time . But, the journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step. Looking up at the archway again, she sighed. She flipped to the next entry:

_Dear Diary. I dreamed about Naruto again. In that dream, I kept my promise. After following him around town for a couple of hours, I was very brave. He must have figured that someone was tailing him, so he double-backed and caught me. I said "Good job, Naruto-kun. You found me. You must really like me." I repeated that a number of times. Each time he said 'Yes,' or 'You bet,' or 'You know I do!' After that, we went for a picnic lunch. The sunny was setting and the sky looked like a painting. It was so wonderful._

"I'm so…" Hinata didn't even know what word to choose. Reading her words now, she felt silly or childish. But, that was alright: she was who she was. For so long, she saw that as a bad thing. It wasn't until Naruto called out to her at the Chuunin exam nearly three years ago, that she began the slow process of liking herself. His 'you're someone I could like' comment had helped get things moving, too. "I'll skip over these…" She flipped past a number of entries about dreams. She paused, her finger brushing across one particular entry. If for no other reason, she could never let _anyone_ get his or her hands on this book. "I told Kurenai about it. She said it was normal for a girl to have dreams like that…" Things had gone beyond the type of kissing that she saw in movies. The memory of the dream had her heart beating wildly. Hinata almost closed the book right then and there, putting the small key in the lock and turning it.

The noise from the other room was still rather hectic. She needed to wait a little longer. Gathering up her courage, Hinata continued with her reading. This time she chose another real life entry:

_Dear Diary. I saw Naruto for real today. He was walking with Kakashi and Sakura. He wasn't flirting with her this time. Maybe he doesn't do that anymore. XOXOXOX. Isn't that marvelous? XOXOXOX. I followed for a while. They were doing something with a pair of bells that the Copy Ninja had. I watched for a little while, before heading off to join Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino. Naruto has become amazing. I didn't want to interrupt them. Otherwise, I might have said 'Hi.'_

Hinata pursed her lips. She debated whether or not to cross out that last line. No, she wouldn't. She had promised herself never to go back and edit anything she wrote. Just the same, she knew that last claim to be a lie. She had known it then, too; but, it had felt good to write what she did, since it made her believe that she might actually take that step someday.

She skipped over more dream descriptions. Her hand trembled slightly as she stared at the first in a long string of writings that she had entered over a stretch of time when Naruto had been caught up in a very dangerous situation:

_Dear Diary. Naruto is gone from the village already. Neji has left too, with his team. I couldn't get much word on them. I overheard the word Akatsuki, and the fact that the Kazekage had been kidnapped. That strange boy Gaara is Kazekage now. Someone told me once that Naruto had stopped him and a monster before, teaching the other boy a very important lesson. Naruto is certainly remarkable that way. He helped me change, too. I hope he comes home safe._

Hinata skimmed a few more entries about daydreams. There was nothing remarkable about any one of them; but, they gave her great confidence when taken as a whole. Her feelings for Naruto never waxed and waned over time. She was as consistent as an expensive timepiece. Hopefully, he would learn to appreciate that someday.

"I wish he would read these…" She brought one hand up and placed it behind her neck. That was a Naruto gesture. Now, it was one of hers as well. Humming a quiet little tune, she read through a number of haiku and tanka that she had written.

_Did he appear  
_

_because I fell asleep  
_

_thinking of him?  
_

_I__f only I'd known I was dreaming,  
_

_I'd never have wakened._

Hinata smiled. She certainly did dream a lot about a certain boy. It made her wonder. Did he ever dream about her? If so, were they romantic dreams? They weren't the kind of thoughts that one might see illustrated on the covers of Romance Novels and Adult movies, were they? She didn't want to know the answer!

_I think, 'At least in my dreams  
we'll be able to meet …'  
Moving my pillow  
this way and that on the bed,  
completely unable to sleep_.

It was strange, how much Naruto affected her ability to get a good night's sleep! When she was very happy, because she had been able to see or speak with him, she was much too excited to let the day end. But, when she was sad, because one or both of them were off on a mission and she had no chance to catch the slightest glimpse of him, her sorrow chased her restful repose away.

_Though I visit him_

_Ceasely_

_In my dreams, The sum of all those meetings_

_Is less than a single waking glimpse_

"Yes." Hinata hugged the diary to her for a moment. She wondered if she was truly in love. Kurenai had cautioned her on numerous occasions, not wanting her to get hurt. For now, it didn't really matter if she was in love with the thought of being in love, or truly cared about the boy who had given her reason to listen to her heart. She had something to hope for. That was enough.

_Will he ever love me?  
I cannot read his heart.  
This morning my thoughts  
Are as disordered  
As my black hair._

Sighing, she wondered just what the future might bring. Leafing through the pages again, she stopped at an entry that was stained with tears. The ink had run a little bit, but the words were still quite legible. Fate had brought her a wonderful present. Then, before she knew it, it had been snatched out of her grasp.

_Dear Diary. I am so very sad. For a brief moment today, I was happier than I have been. When I walked out from the grocery store, I ran right into Naruto. I fell hard, and the groceries spilled out on the sidewalk. At first, he was very angry, blaming me for the accident, until he saw who I was. Then, he helped me up. He said 'Hey, Hinata. I haven't see you for so long. You've really grown…' After that, he blushed. I was speechless. I had seen Naruto blush! That alone maid it a memorable day. 'I… you know… you've gotten taller, too…' It took me a while to understand what his comment implied. I was really embarrassed; but, it didn't matter. He had noticed me."_

Hinata looked one way down the hall, and then the other. She glanced over at the archway again. She placed her hands under her breast and tried to judge their fullness. That had her feeling flustered for a moment. Good girls probably did _not _do that kind of thing! Just the same, she wondered if she was big enough to hold a boy's attention for any length of time.

"No no no." That was not an appropriate thought. She smacked herself in the forehead. Just what was she thinking? There was more to read in that water-marked entry:

_He is so kind. He helped me pick up the groceries. 'I hope you're not being used as some kind of errand girl,' Naruto said. 'Do you really like to cook, or something?' I said 'Yes, I really love preparing meals. This is stuff for dinner tonight, and I bought some things for lunch.' I can't believe what I did after that. I was too caught up in an actual conversation to stop and worry. I said 'Did you eat, Naruto-kun? If you haven't, you're welcome to share lunch with me.' I almost fainted when I heard my own words. I did stumble when he said 'Sure, why not. You like to cook, and I like to eat. Sounds like a good deal.' Those words were so wonderful. But things were even better than that. He put out an arm and kept me from falling. He's so strong. He touched me._

Hinata couldn't help but smile, even though she knew what happened next. She had been so excited when Naruto accepted. She could remember exactly how she had felt for that short blissful period of time.

_We chatted briefly as we walked. I can't remember the words to write down, because I was just so happy to hear him speaking. He wasn't just speaking, he was speaking to me. But, when he stopped walking, I wondered if he had changed his mind. For a moment, I was ready to run and hide, so I couldn't hear him say 'What am I doing?' or 'It's just Hinata. Why bother.' I can't believe what he did next. He said 'Hey, you know what? I developed a new perverted jutsu when I was off with Ero-sennin. Sakura hit me when I brought that up. She's gotten really strong. Have you gotten stronger too?' I said 'yes,' even though I had a hard time feeling confident about my progress. I didn't want to disappoint him. Naruto said 'Great!' He smiled. He gave me a thumb up. I felt as if I was taller than him for a moment. Then he laughed. 'Would you like to see my new jutsu?' When he said that, I fell hard to the ground. The grocery bag broke. Food was everywhere. Naruto stuffed some inside his jumpsuit, and then asked if I would do the same. I just sat there for a while. I know he didn't mean that he would put things inside my vest and blouse. It was still such a shock._

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata felt the urge to shake her finger at him, even though he was nowhere in sight. "That was so… it was so…" She sighed. Naruto was very much like a rose. There were parts to him that were beautiful, even if he never was quite what she would call fragrant in a wonderful way. But, the get real close to him meant getting used to a thorn prick now and then. Fortunately, he had never mentioned that jutsu again.

Too stunned to react in her normal fashion, she had inexplicably stuffed food inside her clothing much the way that Naruto had. That had Naruto laughing and saying she was 'cool,' not 'stuck up and snooty like the other girls.' She hadn't written that down in her diary, and did not record the fact that she had felt as if she were walking on air. There was a reason for that. She had felt a need to rush ahead and write about the final outcome of their time together:

_We walked off towards my home, even though I couldn't help but wonder what my father might do if he was there. I turned down Naruto's offer to use his kitchen, even though it was much closer. How could I go alone with him there? It was much too sudden! Of course, he wasn't being forward. But, a girl has to think of her reputation, especially in my family. Before we walked much further, it was as if a tsunami came rushing into the village, washing all of my happiness away. Kakashi walked up and told Naruto to report to the Mission Office immediately. Something important had come up. Naruto turned to me, said 'See ya,' and then ran off. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance like that in my whole life. Why do things like that always happen to me?_

She had cried herself to sleep that night, after finishing with her personal journal. For a short time, she had felt as if she might be a normal girl after all. She had allowed herself to get her hopes up. Then, Hakate Kakashi had appeared unexpectedly, like Death himself. When Naruto had run off happily with his sensei, she had felt as if things were happening in slow motion. As she finally succumbed to slumber, she dreamed, seeing her mother's coffin laid to rest, and reliving the lonely walk she took with Kurenai when her father turned his attention to Hanabi.

"Things can get better…" Hinata rubbed her nose, and then hugged her knees to her. Things had ended up better than she might have hoped for. If she was truly lucky, they might get even better yet.

She scratched her head, reading over one of the next entries. Naruto's leaving to look for Sasuke had prompted a very strange dream. Even though she had been a chuunin at the time of the dream, and Naruto was the only one of them who remained genin, the dream was set in a time before he had gone off to train with the Frog hermit:

_Dear Diary. I had a very strange dream. Even though it's the middle of the night, I had to write this down when I woke up. I might not remember it in the morning. In the dream, Shino, Kiba, and I went to the hospital. We visited a number of injured comrades, who had returned from a difficult mission. When I saw NarutoNaruto all bandaged up, I fainted. Shino and Kiba teased me about that mercilessly. That made the dream seem real at first. When I carried my flowers into Kurenai-sensei's room, Naruto showed up unexpectedly. I dropped the flowers, because Naruto was so close to me. When I blushed, he asked if I was sick, and put his hand on my forehead. He actually touched me! Loosing my balance, I lunged forward accidentally and head-butted him. I fell and hit the floor, but it didn't matter. I had touched Naruto-kun! The dream then switched to a forest, where I was training with my teammates. I asked them what they would do if a comrade suddenly disappeared. They knew I was thinking about Naruto, and how Sasuke had left the village. Shino started talking about bugs again; but, this time I wanted to listen. He said there was a very rare bug, one that might be able to track down Sasuke. He knew here they might be able to find one._

"I wonder what I ate that night," Hinata asked herself, shaking her head. "Maybe it was bad fish." Where had her mind come up with that zany idea? Thinking about eating had her stomach grumbling. She looked around again, hoping that no one heard that noise. If someone had, she'd be mortified.

_Before I knew it, we were in the Hokage's office. The Fifth sent us on a mission to find that bug, and assigned Shino as team leader. Somehow, Naruto became part of our team. The Hokage said that it was his last chance to find Sasuke. Naruto wasn't too happy with Shino being leader, and Shino didn't like having his decisions questioned. When we stopped to take our rest after the first day of traveling, I couldn't sleep. There was a magnificent waterfall and a lake nearby, so I went bathing. I was completely in the nude. Naruto happened by and fell into the lake. He never knew that it was me; but, I certainly knew that it was him! _

Hinata remembered something else that she had not wanted to write down. That dream had repeated itself a number of times, taking on one form or another. . In one such dream, Naruto realized who it was, and she ran to him, not away from him. She hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Kurenai about _that _fantasy!

No, it had been Haruna Sakura who had gone off with him on the real mission. That was appropriate, in many ways. She was part of the reformed Team Kakashi. Both she and Naruto cared very much about Sasuke, their former teammate. Sakura was a medical ninja, and would prove valuable as part of any ninja squad. She had also grown very strong, training with the Fifth.

"I know she thinks you're wonderful…" Hinata said. "But, I'm glad that she doesn't think your as wonderful as I do." She sounded just a bit wistful. Not about her feelings for Naruto. She wouldn't change that for the world. No, she wished that she could be as strong and as important as Sakura. But, that might come in time. One step at a time.

Against all odds, Team Kakashi had succeeded, the three members returning home alive, bringing their wayward companion back to the Leaf. As luck would have it, Hinata had been near the Great Gate when that group returned. She had written down her observations in her book:

_Dear Diary. I had been waiting by the Great Gate for one of the merchants. He had a shipment of spices that I needed for Father's favorite stew. Just as I saw his wagon pulling into the village, I caught sight of something that made me forget all about the evening meal. It was Naruto! Sakura and Kakashi were with him, as was a tall boy in fancy robes. It was Sasuke! They had brought him back. That was amazing, but not as important as my getting to see Naruto again. I tried to work up my courage. I wanted to say 'hello.' If I was lucky, maybe Naruto would remember that he had to leave before joining me for lunch. Maybe he would follow up on that and make plans for tomorrow. I watched them all as they strode by. Sakura looked so happy, trying to get Sasuke to talk. It was obvious, how much Sasuke meant to her, even after the years. Naruto could see that, too. I felt bad when I saw his face. I felt bad because he looked sad and disappointed. I felt even worse because he must still have some secret feelings for Sakura._

"That hurt…" Hinata whispered. She remembered how she felt, thinking that Naruto might never be able to care about anyone else, as long as he pined after the pink-haired girl. That could have lead to any number of nightmares about Naruto meeting Sakura by a waterfall, had things not taken an unbelievable turn.

_'I'm going to get some Ramen, guys.' Naruto had tried to look cheerful, but he couldn't fool me. By the look on his face, the Copy Ninja wasn't fooled, either. Sakura probably didn't hear what he said, and Sasuke looked like he didn't care about that or anything else. It was not strange to see Naruto running off for noodles. But, it was very odd, watching him leave his team before they reported in with the Hokage. He must have felt very much alone at that time. It touched my heart. I had told him that he was a proud failure once. Maybe it would help him if I told him that again._

Hinata smiled. It hadn't been strength or courage that had prompted her actions. It had been kindness and compassion, things that she had seen in Naruto before anyone else had ever noticed. Worried about how Naruto was feeling, she forgot to be shy or afraid. No, that wasn't true. Her being timid didn't stand in the way of her trying to repay Naruto for one of the many favors he had unknowingly done for her.

Being there that day, at that hour, and at that precise instant, she was able to knock over the first in a long line of dominoes that made up her destiny.

_I sat next to Naruto, taking the only empty stool left. He said, 'Hinata, I never expected to find you in a place like this'. I said 'I usually eat at home Naruto-kun… but I do like Ramen…' It wasn't exactly a lie. I do like noodles. I just happen to like a lot of things better than noodles. He said 'That's great. Maybe that's why you're someone I might like'. The coincidence of that statement had me stunned. Part of me felt that I was fated to say what I had in mind. 'I didn't come here to eat, Naruto-kun. I came here to remind you that you're a proud failure.' He didn't like my calling him a failure that time; but, before he got too angry, he remembered where he had heard that before. I confessed that I had seen him walk back into town, and had noticed his reaction to Sakura. When I told him that he should never give up, he said 'Thanks, Hinata. You're a good friend. But, it would probably never work out. Jiraiya could never get Granny Tsunade to care about him as something more than a friend.' He described the symbolism behind Janken, the Three Legendary Sannin, and the old Team Seven. I was happy, Diary. Does that make me a bad person? 'I see,' I said. 'Maybe we could eat that lunch we never had.' I had just blurted that out. There was no way for me to take it back. If he had said 'no', I would have broken into a million pieces."_

The noise through the archway had finally subsided. That was a clear sign that it was safe to enter the room. Not, that might or might not be truly accurate. If would be safer to enter the room than it had been before. Hinata was too caught up reading her own story now, like it was a popular novel or dramatization.

She wanted to read a few more Diary entries before heading in for dinner. Smiling, she relived that subsequent lunch with Naruto. It seemed, wherever they went, one or more of their friends showed up. They kept asking Naruto if it was a date, and he got angrier and angrier. But, they finally found a quiet place to eat, and spread out all of the food that she had prepared. She had packed a large picnic basket full of dishes that she had spent all night cooking. When she told Naruto that, he had looked shocked at first, but then smiled and said 'You rock,' giving her a 'V' sign.

He had eaten most of the food. That had been expected. It didn't matter to her, as she had just sat there staring at him, watching him wolf down all manners of appetizers, main courses, and desserts. It had been the most wonderful sight on earth. Fingers practically dancing over the pages of the personal journal, she found the diary entry describing that very day, beginning to read somewhere in the middle:

_I probably should have been embarrassed, seeing someone eat like that. Even Akamaru has better manners. But, with every piece of food that fell out of his mouth, and every bowl or plate he slurped down, my spirits flew higher and higher. When he said 'This is all so great, I could kiss you,' I fainted. He had been very worried. After finishing off a few more bowls, he had picked me up in his arms and headed for the hospital. I woke up, finding myself in his embrace. Well, it was almost an embrace. Again, I acted like a bad girl. I hid the fact that I was awake, just so I could stay in his arms. My heart was beating so fast, I probably should have gone in to see one of the medical ninjas. But, I remembered about the picnic basket. It had been one of mother's favorites, and I could not bear to think about leaving it back anyone might find it and make off with it. I thanked Naruto for his efforts, and told him I needed to gather up my things. He walked with me. I like to think that he wanted to spend more time with me, and that he didn't simply want to go back for the large piece of chocolate cake that remained._

Naruto's 'I could kiss you' was a simple saying that people commonly used. He never did kiss her that day; but, there had been no reason to suspect that he would. There had been no reason to expect him to do anything more than eat-and-run. That was Uzumaki's _modus operandi_… his usual manner of operation… his approach, fashion, style, and habitual means of attack. At least it had been, back when she was able to watch him with any sort of regularity.

The food must have won him over.

'_You're really an amazing cook, Hinata-chan. You can cook lunch for me anytime!' Naruto's words had me feeling as if I had won the Konoha Lottery. I was gifted with the prefect opportunity to turn this into a recurring event. Oh my lucky stars! But, despite my earlier efforts, I couldn't say anything. 'But, it must have been a lot of work. Thanks. I don't expect you to do that ever again.' His words were what did it. I was just answering kindly and mindlessly. Before I knew it, I had taken another big step. 'Maybe you can join me for dinner one night then, Naruto-kun. On most nights, the Hyuuga chef or cooks do the work. But, I prepare meals on some nights, so I would be doing that hard work anyway.' I almost fainted again, saying that. I did get light-head when he said 'Sure, that's great!' He looked very uncomfortable after that, asking 'Are you sure it would be alright with your father?'_

"It was _my_ fault…" Hinata shook her head. Naruto's concerns had been well-founded. At the time, she didn't know his secret. But, of course, her father did. That would have been enough reason for the head of the Hyuuga clan to be unhappy about dining with a certain boy. To make matters worse, she had simply asked her father if she might bring a guest to dinner one night, without being more specific. She had been far too embarrassed to say that it was a boy, much less mention a specific name. Her father had agreed, surprising her. He later admitted that he had assumed it would be Miss Yuuhi or one of the young shinobi women. He would never have dreamed that she would have the courage, nerve, and audacity to invite a boy.

_Dear Diary. Life is a strange thing. It is filled with so many surprises. But, not everybody likes surprises. Neji did not mind. He is a friend of Naruto's. Hanabi did not mind. She gets to see so few new people, and her life is always so choreographed and unchanging. She treats surprises like they are items to collect. I know she's envious of my being shinobi. I'm certainly not jealous of her being Heir. My father was most displeased. I think a better word would be furious. No, that would be an understatement. He often acts condescending towards me, as if I am only capable of getting in people's way. He is sometimes disappointed in me, when he sees how much more of a genius Neji is. But, no matter how upset he might be with my actions, I rarely hear him raise his voice. That was what surprised me most of all. He shouted after I shyly lead Naruto into the dining hall._

Hyuuga Hiashi had decided that it should be a formal dinner, since there was to be a guest. The family was to eat in the formal dining wing, usually reserved for large Hyuuga Clan events like weddings and annual meetings. Her father chose that night to test the skills of an auditioning chef, asking the man to create a large and elaborate repast, with numerous courses.

Hinata had written down the name of the dishes in her diary, in order to research them later, learning how to cook them herself. There had been simple but elegant Hassun and Okashi. The Inari-zushi had been splendid. The Ikezukuri had shown the chef to be a true master at preparing raw fish. The Nabemono had been very artful, including edible chrysanthemum leaves, enokidake mushroom, and devil's tongue root. There had been various types of donburi and shabu-shabu. The Pan-Broiled Scallops and Oyster Mushroom Pilaf had been very nice; but, it had been the man's signature cuisine that had brought her just as close to swooning as Naurto's presence had: Kanpon Thinly Sliced Sea Bream with Smoked Organs… Roti with Vanilla Lindenbaum Flavoring… Ayu and Watermelon Mousse… Yellowtail with Daikon Radish… Roasted Duck Stuffed with Foie Gras… Homard Steamed with Seaweed… Ronkonkai Chicken à la Dragée… and Cocotte of Bacon and Country-Style Cabbage

_Naruto was amazed by my father's home. He said 'I didn't know that people actually lived in places this nice.' When he walked into the dining hall, I though that he was going to faint, seeing so much food. I held very firmly to his arm, afraid that he might rush off and eat the way he had done before. That had me blushing, but my actions had been precautionary, not courageous. Neji nodded politely. Hanabi looked like I had led an Oni to dinner, seeing that the guest was a boy. My father's shouting made it quite clear that he would have preferred the horned demon. 'What? A boy! Hyuuga Hinata, you invited a boy to dinner? It isn't even one of your teammates. I am glad you did not bring anyone associated with bugs or dogs. Wait. It cannot be him. Out of the entire village, why did you have to bring the boy with the fox.'_

Hinata shook her head. The Kyuubi. Her father hadn't gone on to say anything more specific than 'the boy with the fox' that night. She heard about the Nine Tails from Naruto later on. Hiashi's reaction made some sense after she learned that secret. What had shocked her most of all was the fact that Hanabi had already known, as her father kept her clued in on past and present events within Konoha. Neji of course knew the truth, as he had been one of the shinobi sent out on the mission to save Gaara. As a result, he knew a great deal about the various 'Tailed beasts' and the people who had served as Jinchuuriki.

_I was too shaken to ask my father what he meant. I knew a great deal about Naruto, but knew nothing about foxes. Did Naruto have any family left? Were they associated with foxes somehow? I worried that he was going to have Naruto removed from the premises. But, he said that as a man of honor, he must regard an invitation to dinner as sacrosanct, unless an invitee behaved inappropriately. I was afraid that Naruto would misbehave, knowing his pride. He fought to act very polite, even though I could tell that something was really bothering him. 'I brought a gift,' he said. "I was told that people should do that when they are asked to a nice dinner. I couldn't carry it with me. It should be arriving really soon.'_

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled and shook her head again. She had been curious at the time, wondering just what he had arranged as a gift. Joking with herself, she had wondered if it might be Ramen. For a moment, she had needed to keep her balance, thinking about other possibilities. The time spent with the legendary Frog Hermit couldn't have corrupted Naruto too much? He hadn't gone ahead and arranged for dancing girls or something? The dinner hadn't been like one of the barbaric feasts from ancient times.

Her father's face had looked like an advertisement for thunderstorms. Like a hawk, he watched Naruto's every move and paid strict attention to his every word, looking for some excuse to banish him from that meal. She herself had done the same, but for her usual reasons. Every bite that Naruto had taken at her dinner table was worthy of epic poetry. Every word that he spoke in her home had been a symphony. On any given night, her father's glare might have had her sinking low in her chair, or caused her to take her meal in her room. Not that night. Not at that dinner. Not with Uzumaki Naruto seated right next to her.

_A servant came in during the middle of the main courses. He told my father that a delivery wagon was parked outside of the gate, and that a number of largely muscled men were standing by impatiently. 'Send them away!' My father had been adamant. 'They have no business here at this hour.' Before the servant left, Naruto spoke up. 'That will be your gift. I ordered a lot. I didn't know there would be this much food.' He told my father it was Ramen. Neji placed his hand on his forehead. Hanabi looked like Naruto had spoken a dirty word. My father stood up, looking as if he had happened upon his excuse. 'RAMEN!' His shout had brought the bodyguards running into the room. 'You were invited to a gourmet dinner, and you brought peasant noodles?' Naruto wasn't perturbed. He stood up too, and made an 'OK' sign. 'Great, right?' I have never seen father turn that color before._

"What am I going to do with that boy…" Hinata smiled. Then, she blushed, realizing how familiar she sounded. Naruto was certainly unpredictable. His first visit had set the stage for all manner of subsequent surprises. But, according to some of the Hyuuga elders that pulled her aside one day, that was exactly what the clan needed. Especially Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Get out! Leave, and take that monster out of my house.'

Those had been the words that her father had shouted. Had Naruto listened, things would have turned out much differently than they did. Instead, Naruto's ornery spirit had made its appearance, even thought it was not on the guest list. 'Hey! I thought you said I was a guest here. Is that the way that the Hyuuga's treat guests? You going to keep all those noodles, but kick me out?'

That comeback had enraged her father even further. 'I will have you placed on that wagon, on the seat or stuffed into one of the barrels. Both you and that garbage can go on your way!'

Hinata had tried to get a word in, but to no avail. Her father wouldn't even listen to Neji. Naruto was determined to speak his piece, whether anyone listened or not. 'Garbage? Garbage! You're calling the Leaf's best noodles 'garbage'? Geeez, talk about stuck up. Neji used to act that way; but not Hinata. I'm kinda surprised, you know. I would have thought that a high and might founding family would have some kind of rules about gifts. I'm out of here. Sorry, Hinata.'

'Stop!' Her father had that look he got, when he was forced to do distasteful things for the honor of the clan. Honor was a very big issue with him. It was a sword that cuts both ways, like it or not. 'You are quite correct about gifts.' He had actually shaken as he spoke the next words. 'I ask that you forgive my behavior. You are welcome to stay. I will have the servant bring me some Ramen.'

_Father looked at the bowl as if it contained live snakes. But, he was honor bound to sample the gift that their guest had brought. Naruto had already forgotten the earlier shouting match, if his behavior was any indication. He was happily chatting about noodles, naming the various types, and listing his fifty favorite toppings. 'Make sure you slurp them,' he added. 'It's more fun that way. It might even make them taste better.' I think my father was ready to shout again after that. But, his control was admirable. Closing his eyes, he took a bite of noodles. 'What!' I wondered if he was going to make some uncomplimentary comment about the Ramen or Naruto. Instead, he took another bite, and then two more. 'This… this is actually delicious…' That had Hanabi asking for a bowl. I hadn't seen Neji smile like that before. I looked up at Naruto as if he had just been named Hokage._

"You met your match, Father…" Hinata hadn't started viewing her father in a different light, that evening. There had yet been no reason to do so. But, that would not remain the case for too much longer. For a few moments that night, he seemed like a human being, rather than an institution or de facto deity. The only person who ended up unhappy during that miraculous dinner had been the chef. Her father had spent the rest of the evening sampling different Ramen toppings. He even had Naruto repeat his fifty favorite types, ordering a servant to draw up a list on parchment. 'Hey, don't bother Mr. Hyuuga. I have a copy right here.' Naruto gave her father a worn and tattered list of Ramen varieties he kept in his pocket. All of the food vendors were familiar with it. The varieties were numbered, and Naruto would call out 'Bring me a number twenty-six' or something like that when ordering.

"You'd better hurry, sister. If you want to eat." Hanabi peaked around the archway

"OK. Thank you, sister." Hinata closed her book. In a hurry, she didn't bother to lock it. Walking towards the entryway to the dining area, she heard Naruto shouting.

"No fair, Mr. H. That's bogus. No using the _Byakugan_ to tell which bowl has the most shrimp! I promised not to use _Kage Bunshin _to swipe the best stuff!"

Hinata actually chuckled. Ramen night had become a tradition at the Hyuuga estate. So had Uzumaki Naruto. As she walked I the room, she saw Naruto smile and gesture to come sit by him.

"**About time, Hinata!" **Naruto stood up, and pulled the chair out for her. He was working on her shyness. She was teaching him manners. Both tasks were monumental, but proceeding nicely. "I saved you a couple of bowls. I spat in them, so no one else would want to eat them."

Hinata scowled. She had been learning _that _from Sakura and the Fifth.

"**Hey! **What's with _that_ face? I was just kidding." Naruto was waving his hands as a disclaimer. He didn't want to get Hinata upset. He might not get a goodnight kiss if she was truly miffed.

"_That's right!" _It was Hanabi raising her voice this time, despite what her father might think. "Father did it, not Naruto."

"**H-a-n-a-b-i-!" **Her father had gotten used to Naruto's sense of humor. But, that didn't mean that he approved of anyone else acting that way. "No more Ramen for you, young lady! Any more inappropriate comments, and you can leave the table."

"_Yeh! _Good move! More for us!" Naruto gave Hiashi Hyuuga a thumbs up. "Looks like my plan worked. That's why I'm…"

"Going to be Hokage some day," Hinata said. "We know, Naruto-kun. We _know." _She looked at her bowls suspiciously, playing with a few noodles at the end of the chopsticks.

"I would never do that to you, Hinata-chan." Naruto struck a pose. "Not even for Ramen. And, I would never let anyone else do it, either."

Naruto's claim had Hinata wishing that he would reach over and hold her hand. It was enough that her father allowed her to see Naruto. She didn't want to push her luck with public shows of affection.

"Here… I'll prove they're OK… just a few bites and…" Naruto's eyes practically glowed. Hiashi ignored the small whisps of orange chakra that began swirling around the boy.

Hinata used the chopsticks to smite Naruto's hand. She swallowed hard when her father looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I…"

"Good technique, Hinata." Hiashi returned to eating his Ramen. "I'll sample the noodles, if you have doubt." Her father had his limits, and the other diners were well aware of them. There would not be any horseplay during _other_ meals, not even the slightest off-color joke or quip. 'Ramen Night' had its own unique set of rules and allowances.

"Why don't you smack him too, or something?" Naruto made a face. Hinata would have called it 'pouting,' were he a girl. His eyes went wide. He realized that Hinata had a book in her lap. "Hey, what's that?"

Hinata had become very skilled in her Taijutsu techniques. Her reflexes were very swift. But, they were no match for Naruto's. Before she could stop him, he held the diary in his hands.

"Hinata's Personal Diary," Naruto read off of the cover. "Damn, the book has a lock." He made a face, but soon grinned. "But, it's not locked!"

"**Naruto-kun, give that back!" **Hinata tried to sound stern. That was the wrong tack. "It's personal." Those were the worst words she could have spoken.

"_That's _what makes it interesting," Naruto said. He created a number of clones and began tossing the book amongst them. "None of you guys touch the Ramen!"

"Uncle?" It was the first time that Neji had spoken in a while. He was used to Naruto's behavior on 'Ramen Night', but wondered if there should be limits.

"It's alright, nephew. This will provide Hinata with another opportunity to train. I will give her a bowl of my noodles if she gets the book back with out damaging anything…" Hiashi sighed. He shouldn't allow any leeway at all; but, he owed Uzumaki a great deal. He had encouraged Hinata at the chuunin exams. He had given him the opportunity to tell Neji about the true story of Hizashi's sacrifice. He had fought bravely for the village against deadly enemies. None of that would have made the slightest difference. But, the future Hokage had brought that Hyuuga clan Ramen. That was a very large debt.

"Or any_body," _Hanabi added, wondering if she should duck under the table. Her eyes narrowed, and she smiles a wicked smile. "I'll give Naruto one of my bowls, every time he visits, if he gets the book for me."

"**Deal!" **Naruto and all of the clones answered at once.

"Naruto-kun… please…" Hinata said.

"Damn. That _always_ works. You're too cute for my own good, Hinata-chan." Naruto walked over and placed the diary in Hinata's hands.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. She saw the look that Hanabi was giving her, after hearing that mushy stuff. "It was sweet of you to give me my dairy back."

"_Give? _Who said anything about give?" That voice came from back at the table. The clone that Hinata had thought was Naruto shrugged and then disappeared. The real Naruto was back at the table, sitting in her spot. "It was a trade." He picked up a long strand of_ her_ noodles on _his_ chopsticks.

"**Naruto-kun!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END


End file.
